I Promise
by K-liza
Summary: She promised Luke she would not turn to the Dark Side. But after being tortured and tormented by Kylo Ren can she keep her promise? Or will she take Kylo Ren's deal?


**A/N: I want to start out by saying I was not a Star Wars fan until this past movie. I have seen all movies, but not enough to know everything. So my characters may be a little OOC and I apologize now for it. All that aside, I am excited to write this fic!**

Rey stretched out her hand with the lightsaber to give it to Luke Skywalker. She looked into his eyes, and he looked back staring for a moment at her, and then glancing down at the saber. He then closed his eyes and sighed.

"I've been avoiding this for a long time." He said. Rey looked at him, confused by what he meant. "Rey, I sensed you were coming but only hoped it would've taken longer. I do not know if I am ready to face my sister or the Resistance again."  
"We need you, though." Rey finally spoke to the infamous Jedi.

"I know you do. And you need a teacher." Rey nodded. "I have avoided it long enough, and I know that. It does not make it any easier. Let's go."

They made it down the mountain with ease, back to the Millennium Falcon and Chewy. When Chewy finally saw Luke, he made a growl of approval and Luke patted Chewy on the back in response.

"It's good to see you too buddy." Rey and Chewy automatically headed to the pilots seats. "Before we go back to the Resistance base, I think we should train on a different planet." Rey and Chewy exchanged a look.  
"General Organa asked that we find you and bring you immediately back Luke." Rey said. She thought that maybe this was just another way for him to avoid going back.

"I do not wish to avoid meeting her any longer," Luke said as if reading Rey's mind. "I just sense how powerful you are, and we do not want to train in the most obvious place Rey." After more reluctant silence from Rey and Chewy, Luke continued. "We can contact Leia and ask, of course. I do not wish to disappoint her further."

Rey accepted this offer and immediately sent out a call to the Resistance base. General Organa answered almost right away.

"Rey, Chewy, is everything alright?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Yes, General. We found Luke. We're on our way back to D'Qar now. But…" Rey looked over to Luke. He stepped into view of the hologram. Leia's eyes lit up as soon as she saw Luke.

"Hello, Leia." Luke said. Leia smiled faintly, but her response was stern.

"What's this but that Rey said? I'm assuming it's something you requested."

"I do not think it is wise that Rey and I return to D'Qar for training. Snoke wants Rey now for her strong connection to the force. It will be obvious to find her on the Resistance base. It would put not only Rey in danger, but everyone else as well."

"What exactly are you proposing then, Luke?" Leia's voice was getting sterner.

"Rey and I go to a distant planet from D'Qar. We should go to Dagobah. It is where I learned to become a Jedi master, and it is distant enough and not obvious that we would go there. It is swamp land, and not a good place for training. The First Order will never find us there."

Leia stayed silent for a few moments, pondering the choice, Rey was sure. "Ok, Luke. I think you have a point. But we cannot just let you leave without any contact again. We must have weekly updates, and the training can only be for four months. Rey is strong and has a strong connection with the force. Training will be quick with her. If at any point you feel she is ready to face the First Order before the four months is up, you are to bring her back immediately. Chewy will come back to the base with the Falcon. He is needed here more than with you. Do you both agree to those conditions?" Rey nodded, and after a few seconds Luke nodded as well. "Ok, go quickly and we'll talk soon. May the Force be with you both." Leia's face disappeared as the hologram call ended.

Luke changed the coordinates and the Falcon was off in light speed, pulling them all back with the G-force from speeding up so fast. In a moment the force was gone and the ship started to slow down as it came upon the stranded planet. Rey's eyes grew wide as she saw what seemed to be a familiar sight. The planet of Dagobah looked similar to Takodana, at least from a distance. As soon as they landed, Rey saw that they were still drastically different. Where Takodana was bright and green, Dagobah was dark and brown. Marshy land was on all sides of the ship. It seemed that they were going to be stuck in a swamp no matter where they landed.

When they finally found a spot to land and got out of the Millennium Falcon, it seemed Ray's prediction was correct. She stepped onto the land and felt her feet sinking into the ground. Sensing her disappointment, Luke turned to Rey.

"It does not look like much, but it is a good training ground. There is a spot in the forest over there that's not so boggy. We will begin training right away."


End file.
